Comment-tu t'appelles déjà ?
by movie-like
Summary: Comment serais Révélation si Jacob était imprégné d'une inconnue ? Comment la suite se serais passée ?Un jacob heureux et papa , voilà ce que offre mon histoire


Bonjour ou Bonsoir ,

Me voilà avec un nouveau OS se concentrant sur Jacob .Je vous laisse le découvrir .

Je roulais depuis maintenant deux heures et la fatigue commencer à gagner du terrain .Mais je refuser de fermer les yeux ,je devais m'imprégné ,de n'importe qui .La souffrance devenait trop douloureuse ,je n'était pas masochiste ,pas comme elle .

Bella va mourir .Ce stupide monstre était en train de la tuer à petits feux .Il faut que je m'imprègne ainsi Bella et sa clique ne seront plus un problème .Je me gara près d'un parc ,descendit et me dirigea vers l'entrée du jardin .Une jolie brune passa près de moi .Brune, yeux chocolat et visage en cœur .C'est le sosie de Bella .Je tourna mon visage avec rage ,comment-faire pour oublier la cause de ma souffrance quand ses sosies se baladaient tranquillement ? Pensais-je avec amertume .

-Arrête de penser à elle .M'ordonnai-je

-On parle tout seul ? Questionna une voix de femme .

Je ne me retourna pas et me concentra .Concentre-toi .Concentre-toi . Sa voix était douce et chaleureuse ,cette voix vous donnez envie de vous confier sans redouter le regard des autres .Elle doit être belle pensais-je avec espoir . Imprègne-toi ,ne souffre plus m'ordonna la petite voix présente dans ma tête depuis un certain moment .Rien n'arrive .Je décida de couper court à la conversation. Je ne devais pas traîner car la souffrance était de plus en plus douloureuse .

-Je m'appelle …. Commença-t-elle

-Pas le temps de parler .Je dois voir une amie .Dit-je froidement .

Je me retourna et fit face à un visage d'ange .Des magnifiques cheveux roux retombent sur ses épaules délicates .Un visage rond ,enfantin .De jolies tâches de rousseur sont parsemés sur son nez délicat .Tout en elle rappelle l'enfance ;La jeune inconnue possédait de magnifique yeux verts .Une sorte de vert qui était passé des multitudes de fois à la machine à lavé .Lavé et relavé .

Je me suis senti décrocher .Son visage était la seule chose que je peux voir .Ma respiration commença à ralentir .Jusqu'à atteindre un point mort .Je sent mon cœur battre .Bella et sa troupe avait réduit mon cœur en miettes mais grâce à cette inconnue ,mon organe avait repris forme humaine .Quand tout d'un coup ,tout redevient normal .Je me suis sentie relié à elle .Cette inconnue avait pris une place immense dans mon cœur ,dans ma vie .Elle était la chose qui me manquait dans ma triste te vie .Je ressentais pour elle ,un amour fort et sans limite .La rouquine n'était pas une simple amourette comme Bella .C'était l'amour de ma vie .

Je m'était imprégné .

La jeune inconnue me regardée avec inquiétude ,elle pensait surement que j'était un fou furieux en liberté .Non ,j'était plutôt un loup fou amoureux d'une simple inconnue .

-Tu t'appelles comment déjà ? Demandais-je

Elle sourit et tendit la main ,je la serra avec empressement .

5 ANS PLUS TARD

-Maggy ! Hurla Jacob

-Oui mon cœur ?

-Je voulais juste te dire que j'allais voir la clique de vampires .Expliqua le loup

-Pourquoi ?

-Renesmée à un problème de croissance et comme nous avons presque les mêmes chromosomes …. Expliqua Jacob

-Ok ,je m'occupe de James alors ? Demanda Maggy

-Non ,Leah va venir ! Je t'aime !

-Ok ,je t'aime aussi !

Jacob claqua la porte et se transforma .La jeune fille se dirigea vers la pièce se trouvant à l'opposée de la chambre parentale et ouvra la porte .Elle resta un instant à l'entrée de la chambre pour espionner James .Son fils se levait et courait pour prendre des pièces de puzzle éparpillait dans la chambre à cause d'une récente fausse bagarre avec son père . Maggy admirait toujours autant l'agilité et l'aisance de son fils .Il avait reçut le meilleur de ses deux parents .

-Alors mon ange ,sa va ? Questionna la jeune mère

-Oui maman ,il est où papa ?

-Voir des amis .Expliqua Maggy

James hocha la tête et recommença à se concentrer sur le puzzle déjà bien entamé .Quand son fils se concentrer ,Maggy remarquer avec joie ,la ressemblance entre son fils et son mari .Jacob.

Comment aurait-t-elle put croire que ,5 ans plus tôt ,elle rencontrerait son futur mari .Au premier abords , il ressemblait vraiment à un fou furieux en liberté repensa Maggy avant de rire .

Après avoir découvert les mystères qui entourer son mari , Maggy et lui avait décidaient de concevoir un enfant .Malgré le fait que Jacob l'aime ,Maggy n'appréciait nullement cette Bella .Elle était trop parfaite .Elle préférait largement la blonde glaciale malgré le fait qu'elle choisirais se tuer que d'avouer cela .La rouquine se concentra de nouveau sur son fils .

-Leah va venir te garder et moi ….Commença la jeune humaine avant d'être coupée par le bruit de la sonnette .

-Leah est là !Murmura Maggy

James tourna la tête et la regarda avec ses yeux verts délavés ,sauta sur ses pieds et courra voir tata Lee

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Cria Leah

-Salut ,toi .Dit la mère avant d'embrasser sa meilleure amie .

-Comment va l'enfant ?Demanda la louve en touchant le ventre de son amie

-Mieux et si cela t'intéresse moi aussi .Dit la rousse avec humour .Je te laisse avec James ,je vais chez le médecin .

-OK ,fais attention à toi .

-No problem .Rassura Maggy avant d'embrasser son fils et de partir .

Leah entendit la voiture gronder et rouler rapidement vers la route .La jeune louve regarda James avec une certaine fierté .Jacob avait enfin oublié cette stupide Mary Sue .Il avait maintenant une magnifique épouse et un enfant des plus parfait .James avait hérité des gènes Quileutes .Il possédait la taille ,la force et l'agilité des meilleurs loups de la bande .Mais il avait aussi les cheveux de Jacob .Sa mère était aussi présente ,James à hérité de ses traits délicats et de ses yeux étranges .Leah avait toujours pensée que la couleur des yeux de Maggy était unique .Il était d'un vert délavé .Comme si on les avaient frottés de nombreuses fois .

Leah commença à jouer avec James à leur jeu préféré .

-Tu t'appelles comment déjà ? Chuchota le jeune loup .

Leah rit avant de prendre James dans ses bras .Jacob avant enfin son happy-end pensa-t-elle avec soulagement .

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez appréciés .Donnez-moi vos avis par reviews , cela fait toujours plaisir .Salut .


End file.
